All-In-One Romance/Quotes
(Timmy digs into his drawer and finds a Magic Muffin) Timmy: Hey, I remember this! It's my Magic Muffin that I saved up God knows how long ago! Cosmo: You saved it up because...? Timmy: Because after what happened when I left it in school and A.J.'s monkey, Bippy, ate it, I decided to... Wanda: Wait, what happened to Bippy anyway? Timmy: I dunno, A.J. probably sold him back to the pet shop. Cosmo: Well, you have a Magic Muffin after all these years, and it still hasn't become rotten yet! Timmy: Cosmo, the Magic Muffin never rots. It may taste like it's rotten, but it isn't. What, you want to throw it into the Super Toilet or something? Cosmo: AAGH! So... much... clogging! Poof: You remember Trixie, right? Y'know, those times when you were kissing the pillow in your sleep? Timmy: HEY! Wanda: He's just joking, sport! I also seem to remember Tootie being really crazy for you. Timmy: Hmm... (snaps fingers) I've got an idea! ---- (Timmy brings over Trixie & Tootie into his room) Trixie: Why are we in your room? Timmy: You'll see. Tootie: See what? I've always wanted to go to your room! Is it a slumber party? Timmy: Nah, even better! (hides under the bed, holds up the Magic Muffin, whispering) I wish Trixie & Tootie were combined into one beautiful girl! (takes a bite, '''POOF!' Timmy then gags from the terrible flavor of the muffin and comes out from under the bed, takes a look at the result and has hearts in his eyes, as Trixie & Tootie were indeed combined into a beautiful girl)'' Trixootie: Timmy, are you okay? Timmy: (shakes his head, blushing) Yeah, just about. Have a look in the mirror, Trixie. Uh, I meant Tootie. Oh, scratch that, I'll call you Trixootie. (Trixootie takes a look in Timmy's mirror and is awestruck by her prettiness) Trixootie: Timmy, tell me I'm pretty. Timmy: Well, Trixootie, you are the prettiest girl that I've ever seen. And those glasses look great on you! Trixootie: Oh, thank you, Timmy! (hugs Timmy, his face becomes red) ---- (Ivan & Veronica are talking about Crocker in school) Ivan: ...And then I said "Hey, Crocker! Where'd you get that grade stamper from? China?" Veronica: (giggles) Oh, Ivan, you never fail to crack me up! Say, have you seen Trixie? Ivan: No, why? Veronica: You see, I have to go discuss "girl stuff" with her. Ivan: (looks at Timmy with Trixootie) Now who could that be? (Timmy walks up) Timmy: Hi, guys. I've heard Trixie got sick today, so I called in a replacement for you, Veronica. Veronica: A... a replacement? Whaddya mean, a...(sees Trixootie, her jaw drops from the beauty) Who is that? Timmy: That's Trixootie, my new girlfriend. Trixootie: Hey, Veronica! How's it going? Veronica: Oh, fine, just perfectly fine! Ivan: Этот мальчик наконец нашел себе девочку, которая популярна и влюблена в него. Наверное я схожу с ума? (This boy's finally got a girl that's popular and has a crush on him. Maybe I'm going crazy?) Trixootie: Well, I better go and find my locker. See you later, Timmy! (kisses Timmy, whose face turns all red with wiggling mouth, then goes off-screen, Veronica sees it, sheds a tear, then runs away crying) Ivan: Great, now Veronica's upset... And I thought she said she was perfectly fine! (to Timmy, who looks really dazed) So, Timmy, you like your new girlfriend, huh? Timmy: Yeah. She's so beautiful, like Trixie & Tootie combined! A kiss from her is like being picked up by thousands of angels on your shoulder. (sighs) Ivan: Тимми? (pushes him) Тимми, очнись! (Timmy? Timmy, wake up!) (groans, then blasts Timmy with an airhorn, which startles him) Timmy: Thanks, Ivan. I just got a bit carried away and a bit dreamy there. Ivan: You're welcome. Cosmo: Where's Veronica? Ivan: She ran away crying. Wanda: She seems to be so upset that she didn't get to kiss Timmy like Trixootie, as he calls her. Timmy: I made her using this rule-free Magic Muffin that I saved up. (shows the Magic Muffin to Ivan) Ivan: I see. Can you disable your rule-free wish with the fairies? Timmy: Yeah, but I don't want this girl to go. She's like a girl that I always wanted to date...she's as pretty as Trixie and as passionate as Tootie. Ivan: (deadpan) Let me guess, you combined them two, right? Poof: Yes, that's what he did. Ivan: (sigh) I better go and talk to Veronica. ---- (Veronica is sitting alone in Trixie's seat at the cafeteria, weeping. Ivan comes over to comfort her) Ivan: What's wrong, Veronica? You said you were fine and then you suddenly went all Bolin and ran away like you got dumped or something! Veronica: (through tears) Timmy's a traitor! The only one I can trust anymore is Trixie, and she's not even here with me! Ivan: Now, calm down. You know that Timmy's in love with 2 girls, right? Veronica: (stops crying) Yeah. Ivan: Well, he just loves Trixie more than he does Tootie, and certainly a LOT more than you. Why? Because you're always stalking him, pretending like you don't love him when you really do, deep inside! Not to mention, you're the crazy girl, as Timmy once said. Attempting to creep on Timmy like that is a bad idea! Veronica: (yelling) YOU'RE A BAD IDEA! Ivan: Sheesh, Veronica, get a hold of yourself! And why am I a bad idea exactly, huh? Only because I'm not Timmy, right? Veronica: No, because you're just trying to distract me from Timmy, and get him together with Trixie! Ivan: I'm not trying to get Timmy & Trixie together, okay? It's his own decision! Look, Veronica, why don't you try to confess your feelings to Timmy? At least, after Timmy decides to let Trixootie go. Veronica: You know what, Ivan? I'll try to confess my feelings to him, as soon as that Trixootie girl is gone... Спасибо. (Thank you.) Ivan: Wait, Veronica, you speak Russian? Veronica: Да, я изучала для тебя. (Yes, I learned it for you.) ---- Vicky: Where is that little twerpette that's my sister? Trixootie: (offscreen) She's coming to teach you a lesson! (Trixootie comes over to Vicky and dives her head into the toilet) Vicky: (screams) MAKE IT STOP! Trixootie: Who's laughing now, Vicky? Vicky: (panicking) Alright, alright, you win. ---- Ivan: I hate to say it, Veronica, (whispers) but that Trixootie girl that Timmy is dating now is Trixie and Tootie combined. Trixie didn't get sick, she fused together with Tootie. Veronica: Huh? Astronov: What he's saying is that Timmy took a Magic Muffin that he saved up a long time ago and used it to wish for Trixie and Tootie to combine into a beautiful girl. Veronica: He did WHAT?! Ivan: Now, now, keep your cool, Veronica. I've got a plan... ---- Ivan: Okay, I got my camera ready! (pulls out a camera) And... now! Veronica: Timmy, I don't know how to say it otherwise, but... I love you. Timmy: What? (Veronica grabs Timmy and kisses him. Timmy is surprised at first, but then enjoys it. Ivan takes a photo of them.) Ivan: There, I've taken a picture of you and Veronica kissing! (Veronica stops kissing Timmy) Timmy: Whoa... Veronica: Look, Timmy, before you get any crazy ideas, that was a fake-out make-out. Timmy: Oh. I thought you were kissing me for real. Veronica: No, of course not. Did you ACTUALLY think I gave you a kiss? Timmy: Yes. What's your point? Veronica: Oh, nevermind. ---- (after the girls unfuse and their robot duplicates are destroyed) Neptunia: You girls went totally out of control. Wanda: Yeah, you've left Timmy no choice but to unfuse you two. Astronov: Timmy, you okay now? Timmy: Yeah... I'm cool, for now. I just can't believe combining Trixie & Tootie can have so many consequences. I'm sticking with either one. Cosmo: But remember, you can only choose one girl in the future. Who shall it be? Timmy: I dunno... (thinks) Probably Tootie. Ivan: Good for you, my friend! (to Trixie & Tootie) You're not gonna get together in a romantic relationship, are you? Trixie: Well, I don't see that ever happening between me & Tootie. Don't get me wrong, she's cute, but I personally prefer Veronica. Ivan: I see, Trixie. It's hard being popular, not to mention, being constantly stalked by Timmy, and all. He's like Plankton who wants the secret Krabby Patty formula. Tootie: Yeah, no matter what he does, he never gets what he wants. Ivan: Good point, Tootie. (burns the picture he took, and erases it from his camera) I wish me, Timmy and the girls didn't remember anything about Trixootie! Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!